Laxus Alosar
'''Appearance:''' Laxus is a tall young man with the appearance of a 23 year old male and a slender/muscular build who's 6'6 and 198 lbs. He has black medium length hair and crimson red eyes. His hollow is right at the bottom center of his ribcage and his Arrancar no.#77 is on the back of his right hand. He dresses in a very formal fashion and frequently wears suits and anything of the type, he refuses to wear anything of lesser value. '''Personality:''' Laxus is very condescending to anyone he meets at first glance, in his pre-released form. He is a refined young man and is not easily impressed who believes that respect should be earned. He can also be very rude and a hot head when he's pissed off, casting his initially calm and classy demeanor in the wind. He prefers not to talk about his past because he personally finds it quite embarassing how he was killed. He is a cold and calculated individual who will study his adversary before engaging them, making him a excellent tactician in battle. His cold and silent brutal nature leads to him hurting and killing whoever he wants to regardless of age or gender, he believes everyone deserves the same punishment. He actually like the Shinigami because likes to play with their heads before he moves in for the kill, he's also pretty much the same with all others as well; manipulative until it's time to get serious. Pre-released, Laxus prefers to play keep away, using his flame shaping abilities and occasionally going in for quick strikes. He likes drinking, nicely dressed women, playing mind games with others and killing. :P He dislikes the soft-hearted, poorly dressed people, crying and pushy/loud people (You'll often hear him telling someone to shut up). '''History:''' Laxus was a quiet and reserved child of a very rich and prestigious family, he had spent most of his life as a shut in and being highly anti-social. His parents never really payed him any mind but he didn't care because he knew that some day everything that was their was going to be his. Because he was an intellectual prodigy, Laxus was really smart and easily fooled grown men and women. He never had any friends because his parents drilled it into his head that friends would only slow him down and make him inadequate and pretty soon that was what he believed. When he was 12 years old, Laxus then began to plan how he was going to kill his parents and take over their empire blaming them for all of his loniness and boredom. He carefully planned their death for 4 years and then at age 16 he successfully took them out and began his new flamboyant lifestyle. At age 20 was when he met his first true friend which a few years later became his wife when he turned 22. Then at age 23 his perfect life suddenly went to Hell; due to his wife being an INTERPOL agent she was assigned the case of discovering the assassination of his parents and her orders were to execute the assassin herself. Laxus was unaware of this until one day he woke up out of bed with a gun in his face, she ordered him to turn himself in because she loved him too much to kill him but Laxus assumed the worse. He refused to surrender and she shot him where his hollow hole his, he then ran through the house screaming at her while he was bleeding to death and then finally collapsed on his front porch where a bunch of international agents were awaiting him and died. He then awoke in Hueco Mundo furious vowing to never let his guard down around anyone ever again... '''Zanpakuto:''' '''Abilities:''' '''Stats & Abilities:'''